


Causa Mortis

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Gags, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Other, Whipping, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to give up control and you like to give him his punishments. You like to give him treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa Mortis

He was old, ancient. He’d seen things you probably wouldn’t believe. And here he was, giving up control to you. His arms were spread, chained to the wall. You paced in front of him, watching him tilt his blindfolded and gagged head. Like a dog listening as you walked in front of him.  
You uncoiled the whip, relishing in the length of the braided leather. It had taken a while for it to feel just right in your hands, but this was what you’d worked for.  
Cracking the whip drew his attention. Strands of silver hair fell in front of his face. Part of you wanted to remove the gag and listen to him moan as you two fucked. But that could wait.  
Another crack, this time catching his scarred chest. He made a soft noise from around the gag. It was hotter than hell, you had to admit. Another stroke, this one harder but only just so. It wasn’t fun unless you worked your way up.  
As you continued to bring the whip across his chest, the welts criss-crossed. It formed an intricate pattern of pink and red. A few more strokes and his skin began to well up with blood. Small rivulets ran down his chest,staining the white fabric around his hips.   
You admired how vocal he could be, straining against his bonds from the mix of pain and pleasure.But enough was enough. You cracked the whip, avoiding hitting him. Just the sound made him cock his head, as though begging for more punishment.  
You were out of reasons to punish him.  
You coiled up the braided leather, putting the handle of the whip under his chin. With a sharp shove, his face was turned toward yours. You took in the sight of him. Sweat make strands of silver cling to the sides of his head. He was drooling around the gag in his mouth. If you thought really hard, you could imagine he was crying.  
One gloved hand cupped his cheek and you ran your tongue up his cheek, trying to differentiate the salt of his skin and the sting of his tears. You couldn’t.  
Slowly, you pulled off the blindfold, tossing the whip and fabric aside.  
“I want you to watch,” you told him. “I want you to see how kind I can be to you.”  
His pupils dilated with interest. As a precaution, you pulled the gag away from his mouth. He was already starting to bruise, but you knew how to cover it up in case you had guests.  
“Colour?”  
“White,” he said softly.  
Your fingers ran through his hair, pulling his head back so he faced you. “Good boy.”  
You forced the gag between his lips again, securing the straps again. One day, you would have to see how long he could handle having a gag in, straps pulled tight. Probably forever if he tried.  
You knelt, tugging the white lace down. His stare burned, but you were focused.   
“Hard from being whipped?” you chided. “You really are more of a masochist than I thought.”  
He made a soft noise, but head perfectly still. Taking him in one hand, you stroked him. He’d kept the bars in for this session. God, that was hot.  
You lowered your head, lips pressed to the head of his hot flesh. Before taking him into your mouth, you looked up at him, just to drive him crazy. He made a soft noise of want, but your hand gripping his thigh made him hold still.  
Lips parted, you bobbed your head. It had taken you a while to deepthroat him, but the muffled noises he made were worth it. Pausing to look up, he had his head tilted back. That wouldn’t do at all.  
A sharp pinch of his thigh brought his attention back to where you wanted it. His breath hitched and you wondered if you should tease him.  
Slowly, you moved. Bobbing your head, you got to feel the pierced underside of his cock against your tongue. The taste of metal and flesh was an odd combination, but odd combinations were more fascinating.  
You bobbed your head faster, the feeling of metal on your tongue becoming a sensation you loved. And as you worked, you could feel him tensing up.  
Softly, you ran your hand up his thigh to hold his hip. You hummed around him, sending vibrations up his shaft. He shuddered and made a muffled groan before your mouth and throat were flooded with his release. Rather than spit and pull your mouth off him, you swallowed, licking him clean.  
When you did pull away, you massaged gentle patterns into his thigh. “Good boy.”  
You reached up, removing the gag. Bruises darker on his skin. No scrapes, though, so he should be alright. You also released him from his chains and caught him when his body sagged against you.  
“Let me get you a warm bath,” you offered, pulling your glove off with your teeth. Fingers combing through his long, grey hair. “And I’ll clean up those welts.”  
“That does sound nice,” he admitted, eyes closed as he rested his head on your shoulder.


End file.
